


Need

by spikewil



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Need

****Giles’ apartment****

Xander grinned mischievously. Spike was fidgeting restlessly on the couch in Giles' apartment. Xander recalled the events of the previous night, responsible for Spike's unusual behaviour.

**Flashback**

Xander woke up when he felt the right side of his mattress dip. He opened his eyes and watched how Spike crept under the blanket and curled into a ball. “Spike,what are you doing here?” he asked the vampire. 

“Go to your own room,” Xander instructed. He wanted for the vampire to stay but knew he would be making a fool of himself if Spike knew of his desire to fuck the vampire.

Xander stepped out of bed, pulled the blanket from the vamp's body and leaned down to throw him out. Before he could touch Spike, the vampire stepped out of bed with his eyes closed.

"Mrblm," the vamp mumbled again.

"What ? Come on Spike, what are you doing here ?" Xander asked, annoyed.

" Need you!" Spike replied muttering, almost too soft for Xander to hear.

Xander heard this and smirked. He had read about sleepwalking vampires in G-man’s books. You could ask them anything, they would always answer the truth and you could even instruct them to do something the next day.

Xander stepped in front of the vampire and stopped him from walking away. “So what do you need from me?” 

Spike stopped at the doorway and answered in a low husky voice. “Need you to fuck me hard!”

Xander's cock hardened. He didn't expect to hear the words he had always hoped for from the handsome vampire. He wanted to take the vampire right there and then but it could be dangerous to wake the vampire. Xander grinned and decided to use his knowledge of vampire lore, after endless research parties at Giles’, to make Spike aware of his feelings the next day.

"Spike, tomorrow you're going to be hard all day long . You're not allowed to touch yourself. You will only come when I fuck you," " Xander instructed. "Now go to your room!"

**End flashback***

 

“Spike, go to the bathroom and get ready!” Xander ordered the fidgeting vampire. 

“Xander, what are you doing?” Buffy asked curiously.

Spike had become part of their group after saving Dawn from a large group of Fyarl demons. Being fluent in that particular demonic language, Spike had sucessfully convinced the snot demons that taking such a small and obviously underfed girl to a demon party would harm their reputation as fierce warriors.

Xander didn’t answer her question and yelled to Giles. “G-man, Spike and I are going to use your bathroom for a while!”

****

“Are they finally going to fuck?” Willow asked.

"God, I hope so. I don't think we could take the sexual tension between those two any longer!" Buffy exclaimed, ignoring the fact that Xander had, in fact, hypnotised Spike.

*****

 

Xander entered the bathroom and locked the door. He turned around and saw Spike naked, supporting his arms on the sink while he bent at the waist, pushing his ass backwards.

Xander unzipped his jeans, walked forward and pushed his fingers into the already slicked puckered hole. “Already prepared, I see?” Xander asked surprised.

Spike nodded enthusiastically and pushed back onto the young man’s fingers.

Xander took his fingers out, slicked his cock with the lotion from the sink and slammed himself deep inside Spike.

Spike moaned loudly while he was being penetrated. He pushed back until Xander stopped him. “Harder!” he begged.

Xander smirked and pounded harder and faster into Spike’s grasping channel. He changed his angle and continued pushing his cock head against the little nub inside Spike that made the vampire come with a howl. Xander stilled and waited for Spike to come back to himself before thrusting again.

For a second time Xander found a rhythm that had the vampire moaning and groaning as his prostate was hit with every stroke. Xander reached around and took Spike’s hard cock in his hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Spike felt his inside turn to mush as his balls drew up to his cock.

“Come! Now!” Xander ordered when he felt himself about to come inside Spike.

The moment Spike heard the order, he snapped out of his hypnosis in time to shoot his load in the sink. It took him some time to come to himself. He tensed as he realised that Xander had used the hypnosis on sleeping vampires.

" Buggerin' hell ! You caught me sleepwalking, didn't you ? Was this just a game to you ? Revenge ? " he whispered, hurt that Xander had used him in such a vile manner.

Xander was already zipping up his jeans when he heard the question."No, I've always wanted you. I've been attracted to you since I tied you up in my basement. " Xander softly answered.

"You have ?" Spike replied, stunned at the young man's answer.

Xander nodded, gave Spike a soft kiss , cleaned and dressed the vampire tenderly. Finally presentable, Spike opened the door and limped downstairs with a dopey smile on his face. Xander followed the blond vampire while looking at the curved, tight ass that finally belonged to him.

****

Buffy and Willow watched how Spike walked downstairs only to sit on the couch with a glazed look in his eyes. They smirked at the vamp and were rewarded with a growl.

“Enjoyed yourself, Spike?” Buffy giggled.

"Yeah, he did! I'll see you at home, Spike! Don't fall asleep before you crawl back into my bed or you'll miss all the fun again, " Xander stated before walking out to get himself coffee and donuts. He needed some extra sugar and caffeine for the night he was planning. After all, vampire stamina was legendary and he intended to take full advantage of it.

Giles had watched the couple walking out of his bathroom and didn’t know what to think of it. He had felt the tension between the young men too and had hoped the two would be together soon. But did they really need to use his bathroom for their sexual encounters? Giles sighed and took his glasses and cleaned them thoroughly.

Spike couldn't believe he had just been fucked by the Whelp. His body had shuddered at the boy's suggestion. It seemed he had finally found someone to belong to. After their frantic coupling in the Watcher's bathroom, he couldn't wait for Xander to be home and see what else the boy was planning.


End file.
